Cavalier King Charles Spaniel
The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel is a breed of dog available in Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. It is the fourth most expensive breed in the DS version. Description and Temperament DS: "Thought to be the oldest breed in all of Britain, the cavalier is a knight among dogs." 3DS (NTSC): "This British dog is distinguished by its noble bearing and elegant, silky ears." 3DS (PAL): "This English dog is distinguished by its noble bearing and elegant silky ears." The Cavalier is typically nicknamed "the love sponge of dogs", because it is a very affectionate breed and loves people. The Cavalier, in many ways, fits the bill as an ideal house pet. They are sweet, gentle, playful, willing to please, quiet, and amiable towards other dogs, pets, and strangers. How to Unlock ''Nintendogs'' |content=Available from the start|color=#319B8F}} |content=Obtain 4,000 Trainer Points|color=#A1C21D}} |content=Obtain 14,000 Trainer Points|color=#A94418}} ''Nintendogs + Cats'' Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the color options for the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel are provided as Blenheim, Tricolor, and Ruby. If the player chooses "Surprise me!", they may find a gray version of the Blenheim, a black-and-brown (possibly referred to as black-and-tan) a black-and-white, or a pure white puppy. Neighbors Two of your "neighbors" own Cavalier King Charles Spaniels, in the Nintendo DS version, while the same amount own Cavalier King Charles Spaniels in the Nintendo 3DS version. They are as follows. Nintendogs *Wanda - owned by Jack *Poofle - owned by Shino Nintendogs + Cats *Rex - owned by R. Reagan (SpotPass DLC) *Luna/Pearla - owned by Drew/Diego (Competitions Only) Trivia * The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel got its name from King Charles II of England * It is one of the largest toy breeds * The black and tan coat color is called King Charles * The tricolor coat color is called Prince Charles * It is unknown why, but these dogs are nicknamed "Cavaliers" in the DS version and "Spaniels" in the 3DS version. Gallery ''Nintendogs'' nintendogs_17.jpg|A tricolor Cavalier puppy (DS) nintendogs_39.jpg|A Cavalier chasing its tail in a beta version of Nintendogs. Screen Shot 2015-10-27 at 11.13.20 PM.png|A Blenheim Cavalier (DS) 'Nintendogs'.jpg|A Blenhiem Cavalier wearing a Yellow Cap 156_0005.JPG|Meeting Poofle the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel on a walk (DS) 68824.jpg|A cute Cavalier puppy yawning in a beta version of Nintendogs. Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 7.45.02 PM.png|A tricolor Cavalier puppy (DS) 363706-nintendogs-256x192.jpg|A cavalier and a Shiba in Nintendogs. ''Nintendogs + Cats'' blackspaniel.jpg|Tricolour Cavaliers in Nintendogs + Cats BlenheimSpaniel.JPG|Blenheim Cavaliers in the 3DS version ruby kcspaniels.JPG|Ruby Cavalier KC Spaniels in 3DS Black and tan spaniel.JPG|Black and Tan Cavalier grayBlenheim.JPG|Grey version of a Blenheim Cavalier spaniels.JPG|Left and Right: A Black and White KC Spaniel and a Black and Tan KC Spaniel HNI_0062.JPG|A white Cavalier King Charles Spaniel in the 3DS version 3DS pictures 476.jpg|white and orange king charles spaniels. Wash.png|A King Charles Enjoying A Nice Bath HNI_009345.JPG Nintendogs + Cats 006.JPG|Black and White Cavalier King Sharles Spaniel Category:Dog Breeds Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs Breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs + Cats Breeds